Complicated Love
by BabyZifan
Summary: Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang pemuda yang berstatus Mantan. lalu bagaimana Kris yang berusaha Move On? bagaimana juga dengan Tao yang justru merasa Kehilangan? Let's Read! Terinspirasi dari story berjudul "Lethologica" di Wattpad. Taoris, Kristao, boyslove, BoyxBoy, School life. Happy Readding!


Matahari senja sudah semakin terkikis sebagian. Menyebabkan warna orange hangat mengedar kesebagian belah bumi. Dengan demikian, menandakan bahwa malam yang gelap sebentar lagi akan menggantikan tugas sang matahari untuk menemani bumi.

Jalanan kota Seoul sudah mulai ramai, bahkan sampai macet parah dibeberapa titik. Jam sore seperti sekarang ini, memang merupakan jamnya orang-orang pulang dari pekerjaan/sekolah mereka. Mengakhiri hari mereka untuk kembali mengistirahatkan otot sendi mereka.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang sedang mengikuti ekskull atau menunggu jemputan.

Namun jika diteliti, dibagian belakang sekolah, terdapat 2 pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan warna rambut kontras sedang saling berhadapan.

"Aku mau kita putus," ujar pemuda dengan warna rambut hitam pekat pada pemuda blonde didepannya.

Pemuda dudepannya menghela nafas berat, seperti tertahan dipangkal hidungnya, "Kenapa? Aku udah berhenti balapan liar."

"Bukan itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku rasa kita terlalu cepat pacaran. Kamu sama aku baru kenal 3 minggu, dan kita langsung pacaran." Pemuda yang lebih pendek 10cm itu menjawab. Dalam nada bicaranya, terdengar kegugupan mendalam. Hal itu juga diperkuat dengan jemari lentiknya yang menggenggam erat tali tas cokelat miliknya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu terima aku waktu itu? Kamu mau mainin aku?" Pemuda blonde itu bertanya, menatap lurus pada sosok didepannya yang tak kunjung mendongak untuk membalas tatapannya.

Pemuda IPA yang baru kelas 10 itu mendongak, menatap sang kakak kelas dengan mata membulat. "Enggak! Aku sama sekali nggak ada niat buat mainin kamu, ini cuma terlalu cepat buat aku. Maksudku, mungkin kita butuh pengenalan yang mendalam sebelum pacaran. Kalau begini, aku jadi ngerasa pacaran sama orang yang nggak aku kenal, makanan kesukaan kamu aja aku nggak tau."

"Aku suka Bacon,"

"Bukan gitu Kris. Jangan becanda dulu, aku ini serius," pemuda kelas 10 itu sedikit gemas saat mendengar jawaban pacar-atau mantan pacar- nya.

Pemuda blonde jurusan IPS itu menggenggam kedua pundak adik kelasnya, menatap lurus pada kedua iris hitam yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Iya aku tau kamu serius Tao. Aku juga serius, buktinya aku mau kamu jalanin sesuatu yang serius sama aku. Kamu pikir itu becanda?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tao itu menggeleng pelan, tangannya ia angkat untuk balas menggegam bagian siku lengan Kris. "Bukan itu Kris. Aku cuma mau kita lebih mengenal dulu, baru bisa kita rencanain kedepannya mau gimana. Aku nggak bisa pacaran sama orang yang bahkan aku nggak tau apa-apa tetang dia."

"Mudah, aku bakalan kasih kamu list apapun yang aku suka plus semua hal yang aku nggak suka." Kris masih saja menolak. Menjawab sanggahan sang pacar -atau akan menjadi mantan untuk beberapa menit kemudin- agar mereka tidak jadi mengakhiri ini semua.

"Kris, tolong, jangan paksa aku."

"Tap-"

"Kris, tolong,"

Kris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jika sudah seperti ini. Apapun yang Tao lakukan atau katakan, sudah seperti suatu cambuk bagi kris untuk mengabulkannya. Melihat cara bicara Tao yang mulai tersendat, membuat kris seperti sedang terkurung dalam kerangka besi panas yang dapat sangat melukainya juga melepuhkan bagian kulitnya.

Lagi, Kris menghela nafas, namun ini lebih berat dibanding yang sebelumnya. "Baiklah Tao, aku tidak akan memaksa,"

Dan detik berikutnya. Kris hampir saja terjatuh kebelakang jika refleknya tidak sebagus ini. Pemuda yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi mantan pacar nya itu memeluknya erat. Bisa Kris rasakan nafasnya sedikit berat, sama seperti Kris sendiri.

"Makasi kris. Maaf,"

 ** _||COMPLICATED LOVE||_**

Kris mebanting tubuhnya sepersekian detik setelah matanya menatap kasur bersprei lutih didalam kamarnya. Semua yang terjadi sore ini seperti kaset rusak yang terus-terusan berputas diotaknya. Memaksa kris untuk menikmati semuanya dengan terpaksa.

Dia tau ini tidak mudah untuk dijalani. 3 minggu saling kenal dikarenakan keisengan sahabatnya, dia langsung memutuskan untuk menjadikan Tao sebagai kekasihnya. Entah setan apa yang ada difikiran Kris saat itu, yang dia tau, ada rasa sangat keras dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnua untuk mematenkan nama Tao untuknya.

Dan Kris ingat, betapa senangnya dia saat telinganya mendengar jawaban lembut dari bibir curvy pemuda bermata panda itu, _"iya, aku juga suka kamu."_ Dan pada akhirnya, Kris tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sang adik kelas yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Tapi ini semua salah. Kris kira Tao menyukai semuanya. Semua yang sudah mereka jalani bersama dalam waktu 2 bulan terakhir. Tapi ternyata, hanya dirinya yang menikmati semua. Menikmati waktu-waktu indah saat mereka jalan bersama.

Pemuda bermarga Wu itu sempat berfikir bahwa Tao memutuskannya karena kebiasaannya yang suka mengikuti balapan liar dijalanan. Tapi ternyata bukan, buktinya setelah dia memutuskan berhenti dari kebiasaanya itu, Tao tetap memutuskannya. Ini memang sudah seperti takdir.

Kris mengacak kasar surai blonde nya. Memori-memori bersama mantannya itu kembali terulang seperti kaset rusak dikepalanya. Dia memang merasakan perubahan Tao dalam 4 hari belakangan. Tao yang biasanya ribut serta tidak bisa diam, berubah menjadi bocah baik serta kalem saat diajaknya mengunjungi Lotte World kemarin. Kris kira itu efek samping dari kalahnya dia dalam pertandingan wushu yang sempat ia lakoni. Tapi tidak. Semua terjawab sekarang.

Tao berubah karena hatinya juga berubah. Tidak lagi merasakan perasaan yang sama pada Kris. Seperti sikapnya yang tak lagi ceria didepan Kris.

'Ting!'

Pemuda kelas 11 itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat tas cokelat miliknya yang tertembus cahaya putih remang-remang berbentuk persegi panjag dengan dibarengi getaran dan suara notif sesaat. Dia meringsut mengambil tas nya, membukanya lalu mengambil smartphone yang masih menyala.

* * *

 **LINE : 1 Pesan Diterima**

 **Park Chan**

 _Wutsup! Besok ekskull basket kumpul dilapangan. Gw udah coba telfon lo tadi, tapi nggak diangkat. -_-_ **(19:04)**

* * *

Kris mengalihkan matanya pada kolom notification, dan benar saja, terdapat 42 panggilan LINE tak terjawab disana, dan dari akun yang sama.

'Dia spam atau ngapain!' Gerutuan kesal itu jelas keluar secara spontan dari mulut kris. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kelakuan sahabatnya uang satu ni lebih mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang khawatir jika anak gadis nya keluar malam.

'Ting!'

Lagi, smartphone bercasing putih itu menampilkan notif.

* * *

 **LINE : 1 Pesan Diterima**

 **Park Chan**

 _Jangan di read aja bego! Bales! Seenggaknya kasih kepastian sebagai ketua basket. Ya atau Enggak?_ **(19:05)**

* * *

Kris mendengus sembari mengetik.

* * *

 **WuKris**

 _Bacot anjing!_ **(19:05)**

* * *

Dan tak lama setelah pesan dengan kata umpatan itu terkirim. Balasan diterima oleh akun pemuda blonde ini.

'Ting!'

* * *

 **Line : 1 Pesan Diterima**

 **Park 'Bodoh' Chan**

 _OK! JANGAN LUPA!_ **(19:06)**

* * *

Ingatkan Kris intuk membawa bekal pisau daging besok.

 _ **||COMPLICATED LOVE||**_

Pagi ini tidak jauh beda dari sore kemarin. Setelah tidur dari sore kemarin sampai pagi ini -melupakan ritual mandinya-, suasana hati kris tetap saja suram. Wajar, Tao adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya seperti pecandu. Senyum polos bocah kelas 10 itu membuat dunia Kris seperti dipaksa koprol diatas batu. Sikapnya yang biasanya keras, berubah 180 derajat saat disamping bocah itu. Sudah seperti borgol, Tao adalah kuncinya. kata lain, adik kelasnya itu adalah pengendalinya.

Setelah memarkirkan motor sport pemberian ayahnya. Kaki panjang itu langsung berjalan menuju lantai 3, tepat kelas 11 IPS 2 berada.

Bukannya bodoh, sebenarnya Kris masuk jurusan IPA. Tapi karena sifat malas -luar biasa- miliknya yang tidak bisa dilepaskan, akhirnya dia memisahkan diri dari jurusan kutu buku itu. Sedikit informasi, Kris paling tidak suka jejeran soal berbentuk angka atau hitungan. Setidaknya, didalam jurisannya yang satu ini, Kris tidak perlu berurusan dengan rumus Ikatan Ion, Aritmatika, Vektor, atau apapum itu yang bersangkutan dengan IPA.

Setelah sampai dikelas, Kris langsung menghampiri tempat duduknya, melemparkan tasnya keatas meja, dan segera menjadikannya tumpuan untuk tidur.

Chanyeol, sahabat Kris yang duduk tepat didepannya mengernyit heran. Biasanya setiap pagi Kris akan mencari ribut dengannya, atau setidaknya bercerita tentang obrolannya dengan Tao semalam.

-Oh, tuan Park ini hanya tidak tau apa yang terjadi kemarin sore.

"Hey! Tiang mesum! Muka lo kusut amat," chanyeol berkomentar. Tangannya yang kanan menoel-noel telinga Kris, memaksa pemuda blonde itu untuk memperhatikannya.

Pemuda yang diusik itu hanya mendengus, sembari menepis kasar tangan jail yang menodai telinganya. "Bacot lo! Gue lagi nggak napsu bunuh orang,"

Sedangkan sahabatnya yang meniliki senyum 1000 volt itu meringis, "yakali gue mau dibunuh sama lo. Seenggaknya kalaupun gue mau dibunuh, ya jangan pake tangan mecum lo itu. Bisa jadi malah digrepe gue nya."

"..."

Tidak ada balasan, dan sekarang Chanyeol mulai berfikir bahwa Kris memang benar-benar dalam mood yang -sangat teramat- buruk.

 _ **||COMPLICATED LOVE||**_

Halohaaa! kembali dengan anak mommy Tao disinii *TebarKissue*

bukannya selesaiin FF "fallinng in love in the sky", malah buat ff baru. Maafkan Zifan :')

sebenarnya zifan mau lanjutin FF yang itu. tapi karna otak zifan lagi eror dan gak tau mau diapain lagi alur cerita yang udah mentok kaya gitu, jadi zifan cancel dulu -sapai kapan itupun zifan nggak tau-

dan ya, semoga kalian enjoy sama ff yang ini. Maaf untuk percakapan Zifan sengaja pake bahasa sehari, krena ini lebih enjurus kedalam genre School Life. Jadi kalo mau dipake bahasa formal/bagu, jadi aneh.

tapi kalo misalkan kalian lebih suka formal/baku, kalian comment aja ya, nanti bakal zifan ganti.

Oh iya, ada yangpunya akun wattpad? berkenan baca cerita zifan? akun zifan namanya BabyZifan dan zifan juga ada buat story boyxboy di Wattpad, judulnya "Between You And My Ex", jangan lupa Voment yaa, kalo berkenan sih follow juga :3

segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, Makasi ya yang udah mau baca FF gaje ini. Laffyuuuu :*


End file.
